1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new branched hose construction and to a new method of making such a new branched hose construction as well as to a new part for such a branched hose construction and to a new method of making such a new part.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a method of making a branched hose construction comprising the steps of providing a T-connector that has a body portion provided with two opposite ends and a branch end extending outwardly therefrom intermediate the opposite ends, cutting a length of hose into two hose sections so that the two hose sections respectively have cut ends, telescoping the cut ends of the two hose sections respectively on the opposite ends of the T-connector, and then injection molding a polymeric material over the cut ends of the two hose sections and the part of the T-connector body that is exposed between the ends of the two hose sections to form a sleeve-like member through which the branch end extends and which holds the ends of the two hose sections on the opposite ends of the T-connector. For example, see the U.S. patent to Matte et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,775.
Also see the U.S. patent to Meadows et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,628, for other examples of branched hose constructions that utilize T-connectors.
Also see the U.S. patent to Rush et al No. U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,942 for other types of branched hose constructions.